


An Unforgiveable Betrayal

by badassbutterfly1987



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Dry Sex, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Watch, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sorry Harry, Sorry thomas, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: Lord Raith has never been very forgiving. Despite that, Thomas had never seen the full extent of what his father was capable of. It’s time he finds out.Bad Ending to Blood Rites
Relationships: thomas raith/lord raith
Kudos: 5





	An Unforgiveable Betrayal

Thomas never really expected he could overthrow his father, or even survive. He had just wanted to save Inari, and maybe help Arturo along the way. He felt guilty that Harry had been dragged into this mess. All his attempts to keep his little brother safe had been rendered pointless. Death from any of the previous threats would have been kinder than what his father was capable of.

Thomas’ hands were tightly bound in front of him and two guards had firm grips on his arms. He could normally throw them off, but his bound hands would slow him down. Probably another small attempt to make him feel helpless. It wasn’t like he could get past his father.

Lord Raith was standing with his back to him, as he had during so many of their past conversations. Thomas doubted this would end nearly as well. 

“Did you think I would not find out about your betrayal?” His father’s voice was cold.

Thomas remained silent. A small act of defiance that would anger his father. Better to increase his own punishment if it would keep Lord Raith’s attention away from Inari. Thomas hadn’t seen Lara in a while. He hoped her love for Inari exceeded her fear of their father.

Lord Raith turned around then, and Thomas could see the cold rage in his eyes. He saw the slap coming but the strength behind it surprised him. It held enough force to send him to the ground. There was just enough slack in the rope that Thomas could push himself to his knees. The guards had released him right before so he would fall. Assholes.

When Thomas looked up, he saw his father’s eyes had become completely silver. There was a brief stab of terror that would normally make him beg for forgiveness. Lord Raith had conditioned all of his children well.

Thomas flinched when his father knelt in front of him, but the touch was gentle. The hand ran through his hair, pushing some strands of it behind his ear. Thomas had craved this once, a hint that his father held some fondness for him. Now it just felt like a mockery of affection.

“I hoped you would learn from your brothers’ mistakes. It is unfortunate you must share their fate.” The rage had faded from his expression. He seemed… disappointed.

Thomas felt surprise at that. Had his father considered sparing him? Too late to wonder now. Lord Raith had never forgiven treason from his previous children. Thomas could only imagine what his father would do to him. He assumed he wouldn’t have to imagine for much longer.

<<<

Thomas had been dragged down to the Deeps and told to remove his clothes.

He had fought, but only briefly. He had spent decades of being forced to submit fully to his father. He knew when it was a lost cause. He would be tortured, probably raped, and then killed. An acceptable sacrifice if it gave time for Inari to reach somewhere safe.

Lord Raith had started with small cuts across his chest and stomach. They stung but barely bled; they were only the prelude. He could only whimper at the pain of the knife cutting deeper into him. Thomas’ reserves naturally healed the injuries. His father cut open each one while adding more. Thomas’ willpower had broken at one point and begged for mercy and apologized for every possible failure. Lord Raith had responded by slicing open his inner thigh. Then he forced him to turn over to have access to his back. Thomas had noticed one of Arturo’s ex-wives, Madge presumably, standing in the corner of the room. She had looked sickened by his father’s actions but showed no sign of speaking up. She was smart enough to not defy her master.

Lord Raith stopped rather abruptly. Thomas lifted up his head enough to see his father walking away. Maybe he was getting other torture instruments. Presumably, a knife was easy to grow bored of. They cut skin but weren’t designed to break bones.

The torture had sapped most of his energy, so he didn’t bother trying to move. Where could he go, anyways? Even if he was able to crawl out of the Deeps there was nothing but the Estate and trees for several miles. He could throw himself into the nearby chasm. That sounded more appealing by the moment. One last ‘screw you’ to his father.

That train of thought ended when he heard a couple people shuffling into the room and a muffled voice yelling.

An awfully _familiar_ voice.

No.

No no no no no

It was Harry and Murphy. They were being dragged to a nearby wall and chained to it. Both were gagged. Murphy was injured and bleeding. Harry was trying to break out of the chains but it was an attempt doomed to fail. They were designed to hold White Court vampires at their most feral. Thomas had never been able to break them.

Lord Raith returned to his side after handing the knife to Marge.

Thomas could feel the panic rising. Lord Raith wouldn’t have brought them here just as spectators. The next part wasn’t about him, he suspected; the goal was hurting Harry. What would hurt Harry the most for being forced to witness and unable to stop? His father was behind him now and had him firmly pinned to the stone floor. Thomas realized with growing horror exactly what his father would do.

“Stop. They don’t need to see this. Just let them go, please.” The words weren’t enough.

“Dad, please!”

His father faltered. Thomas hadn’t called him that in decades.

Whatever emotion it drew out only stopped him briefly. Nothing he did was going to be enough. Harry was going die and Murphy was going to die and Thomas could do nothing to stop it.

Thomas’ legs were spread apart and hips lifted up. If there was any energy left in him, he would have fought back. If only to prevent his little brother and his friend from having to bear witness.

Lord Raith did not bother with preparation. The sudden burst of _pain_ would have made Thomas scream if it hadn’t punched the air out of lungs. His father was too large to ever take in comfortably. But this? This made Thomas feel like he was being split in two. He tried to crawl away but his father’s tight grip on his hips kept him from doing anything more than helplessly scrabbling against the smooth floor. It made him want to die just so it would end.

His father had thrusted in fully the first time and kept a consistent pace. The pain showed no sign of fading, but the cock was sliding in easier now. Internal bleeding had some temporary benefits.

“You son of a bitch!”

Thomas winced at that. Harry had managed to spit out the gag. It wouldn’t change anything except irritate his father. Even if he could focus enough to cast a spell, the magic would just slide off his father. Harry might as well try to stop a hurricane.

Lord Raith adjusted his grip. He pulled Thomas up and into his lap. It only took a second for him to understand why. The cock plunged in deeper now. Each movement brushed against his prostrate. His gasps of pain slowly changed to moans. A tight grip on his chin forced his head up so he could see Harry.

“Do you see the way he looks at you, Thomas?” His father’s voice was rough. “All the wizard feels for you now is hatred and disgust.”

_It’s a lie_ , he told himself. _Harry isn’t looking at me. Father is just trying to manipulate me_. Thomas knew that but his father had always known the best way to hurt him. He was forced to keep looking at his brother. He was blurry now. He wasn't sure when he had started crying.

Thomas was fully hard now and Harry could see that. He was sorry that Harry was here to witness him at his lowest. The thrusts were getting harder now. He knew it would end soon. The only question was if it would be the cock thrusting inside him or the hand around his cock.

It was his father’s hand that did it. He could only whimper and claw at his father’s arm as his cock was firmly stroked. When Lord Raith ran his thumb over the slit, it was the final touch he needed. Thomas’ vision briefly darkened when he came. He was helpless to do anything other than shudder as the waves of pleasure ran through him. It didn’t take his father much longer. While Thomas was still trembling from his own climax, his father thrust into him one last time and filled him completely. Lord Raith pulled out of him after a few seconds. Thomas could feel the cum leaking out of him but was too limp to do anything about it.

The world spun briefly as he was lifted up and placed on the stone table. Thomas felt a sense of calm envelope him. The pain and humiliation were almost over; he didn’t have to fight anymore. He was ready to accept the inevitable. He was sorry he couldn’t help Harry, though.

Madge was holding the knife now and his little brother was screaming at her to stop. His father ran his fingers through his hair one last time. Thomas closed his eyes and focused on that feeling.

There was a brief burst of pain.

Then Thomas felt nothing at all.


End file.
